4 different love stories
by SecretB4se
Summary: 4 kisah cinta dalam 1 cerita. Tertarik? Silahkan baca. Ngga tertarik? coba deh baca, hehe.. cerita 1 "Amnesia" : KanjixNaoto, cerita 2 "Regret" : RisexKuma, cerita 3 "I Just Wanna See Your Happiness" : ChiexYosuke dan cerita 4 "Sorry, I Can't Fulfill My Promise" : ShoujixYukiko
1. Cerita singkat

**4 DIFFERENT LOVE STORIES**

(ngga usah dibaca chapter ini juga ngga papa. Langsung ke chapter selanjutnya aja)

Cerita 1 "Amnesia"

Cerita 2 "Regret"

Cerita 3 "I Just Wanna See Your Happiness"

Cerita 4 "Sorry, I Can't Fulfill My Promise"

* * *

**CERITA 1**

Cerita ini tentang seorang cewek bernama **Naoto Shirogane** yang memiliki sebuah penyakit. Amnesia atau semacamnya. Ingatannya yang akan hilang selama 48 jam semakin lama bisa semakin parah. Penyakitnya itu dapat membuat dirinya menjadi lupa segalanya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. **Kanji Tatsumi**, cowo yang dikenal paling menyeramkan ini tertarik pada Naoto sampai ia benar-benar menyukainya. Walaupun menyeramkan, Kanji itu memiliki hati yang sangat lembut pada Naoto. Sampai akhirnya Kanji mengetahui kebenaran dalam diri Naoto, Kanji pun tetap menyukainya.

**CERITA 2**

**Rise Kujikawa**, memiliki trauma tentang masa SMP nya. Mengapa demikian? Pada masa SMP nya Rise selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya bahwa dia cewek jelek yang ga akan mungkin dapet cowok ganteng. Semua teman-temannya menjauhinya baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Tapi ada seorang cowok culun yang mendekatinya. Hanya dialah satu-satunya teman disekolahnya saat itu. Ia mengubah penampilannya semenjak SMA. Suatu hari sekolahnya kedatangan murid baru yang culun berparas cantik. Ternyata ada kisah asmara diantara Rise dan murid baru yang bernama **Kumada **atau** Kuma**. Kuma yang menyukai Rise. Walaupun sudah ditolak berkali-kali, Kuma tidak patah semangat. Atas permintaan Rise, Kuma pun mengubah penampilannya itu sejak mengajak Rise kencan. Tapi kencannya yang harusnya membuat ia bahagia malah berubah menjadi suram.

**CERITA 3**

**Chie Satonaka** dan **Yosuke Hanamura** sudah berteman sejak kecil dan sejak kecil itu pula Chie menyukai Yosuke. Akan tetapi Yosuke menyukai seniornya yang bernama **Saki Konishi** senior sekaligus tetangganya. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Chie pun harus membantu Yosuke demi kebahagiaan Yosuke sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chie yang sudah cukup lama menyukai Yosuke?

**CERITA 4**

Seusai menjalani asmara dengan seorang guru IPA bernama **Yukiko Amagi** selama 3 tahun, **Yuu Narukami** seorang tentara akhirnya melamar Yukiko dan menikahinya. Pada hari ulang tahun Yukiko, Yuu memberikan lima permohonan untuk Yukiko. empat dari permohonan yang Yukiko minta sudah terpenuhi. Apakah permohonan terakhirnya?

* * *

**Tertarik? langsung ke chapter selanjutnya...**


	2. Chapter 1 Prefix

"_kondisi pasien Naoto Shirogane kembali kritis" "ya. aku bersedia" "tegak gerak!"_

"_hahaha.. Rise jelek.. Rise jelek.." "Naoto, ini aku. Kau ingatkan?"_

"_Rise, kau baik-baik saja?"_ **[****FOUR DIFFERENT LOVE STORIES]**_ "Yosuke! kembalikan jaketku!"_

"_menikahlah denganku, Yukiko" "kau menyukai seniormu itu?" "siapa kau?" "terima kasih"_

* * *

_DAY 1_

"Naoto! Ini aku Dojima!" **teriak seseorang dari luar ruangan sambil mengetuk pintu**

"ah! Dojima-san! Masuklah!" **jawab anak yang bernama Naoto Shirogane itu**

"Naoto, ada yang datang untuk menjengukmu. Dia sepupumu, Rise Kujikawa" **kata dokter sambil menunjuk Rise yang baru masuk ke ruangan**

"hai Naoto! Kau ingat aku? Aku sepupumu, Rise Kujikawa"

"Rise.. Kujikawa? Eng.. sepertinya namamu terdengar familiar"

"itu artinya kita saling mengenal. Hehe.. oh iya! Untuk sementara ini aku akan merawatmu. Karena kakek sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"

**Naoto mengiyakan. Naoto melihat Rise yang masih memakai baju sekolah dan bertanya pada Rise**

"bajumu? Kau baru pulang sekolah ya?"

"ah! Ini? Iya.. dari pulang sekolah aku langsung datang kemari"

"Rise, boleh aku tanyakan suatu hal padamu?"

"tentu saja. Katakanlah"

"apa aku juga sekolah? Apa aku juga memiliki teman?"

**Rise terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Naoto. Tapi Rise tetap tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Naoto walau ia harus berbohong**

"kau bisa ikut ke sekolah denganku kapan-kapan jika kau sudah boleh istirahat di rumah"** jawab Rise dengan senyumannya yang manis itu**

**Naoto menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada sepupunya itu.**

* * *

_DAY 2_

"RISE!"

**Rise terkejut mendengar suara seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia langsung tersadar diri dari lamunannya.**

"kau ini dari tadi kupanggil-panggil, ngelamunin apa sih?" **tanya temannya**

"Chie.. bukan apa-apa kok"

"hei! Cerita dong! Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Ada apa memangnya?"

"tidak ada. Hei! Dengar ya, kau ini tidak usah mengikut campurkan urusanku. Lagipula ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Urus saja Yosuke sana!"

**Chie langsung menutup mulut Rise yang tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yosuke datang dengan gaya khasnya itu. Senyumannya yang mempesona di mata Chie itu membuat wajah Chie memerah.**

"ohayou minna! Ah! Ohayou Chie!" **wajah Chie langsung berubah saat mendengar sapaan dari Yosuke**

"ohayouuu... Kan-Ji! Hihihi!" **sambut Yosuke pada temannya yang paling sangar sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Kanji**

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganmu itu Yosuke! Atau aku banting kau!"

"i.. iya iya maafkan aku!"

_Krriiinnggg..._

**Bel sekolah berbunyi. Tak lama guru pun datang bersama seorang murid baru**

"beri salam!" **perintah ketua kelas**

"ohayou gozaimasu, Yukiko-sensei" **jawab anak-anak**

"ohayou gozaimasu. Semua sekarang kita kehadiran murid baru. Silahkan perkenalakan dirimu"

"namaku Kumada. Kalian boleh memamnggilku Kuma. Mohon kerja samanya"

**Semua teman sekelasnya tertawa. Kuma masih tersenyum bingung.**

"hei kalian semua! Aku tau apa yang kalian tertawakan! Tapi itu tidak lucu tau! Kuma, abaikan mereka" **kata Rise tiba-tiba nyolot**

"Rise!" **kata Yukiko kaget**

"aku tau keadaan hatimu sedang tidak menentu. Tapi, tidak sampai begini juga" **kata Chie berbisik pada Rise**

**Yukiko menyuruh Kuma untuk duduk di tempat yang kosong di belakang kelas disana.**

**Setelah selama berjam-jam pelajaran berlangsung, akhirnya jam pulang sekolah tiba. Kanji, Yosuke, Chie dan Rise langsung mengemaskan barang-barangnya.**

"Kaaannjjiiiii!" **teriak Yosuke sambil berlari ingin memeluk Kanji tetapi terhindar oleh Kanji.**

"kau ingin pulang bersama kami? Ayolah sekali ini saja! Aku, kau dan Chie"

"tidak mau! Aku ada urusan! Pergi saja sana!" **jawab Kanji berjalan meninggalkan kelas**

"Yosuke! Cepat!" **suruh Chie**

"oiii!"

**Yosuke dan Chie meninggalkan kelas berdua**

"engg.. ano.. arigatou, Rise-chan"

**Rise terkejut seseorang tiba-tiba berkata di sebelahnya**

"sudahlah Kuma, aku tau kau juga tau maksud mereka tadi pagi kan? Sudahlah lupakan saja" **kata Rise sambil meninggalkan kelas**

..

"ah! Yukiko -sensei! Kudengar suamimu itu tentara ya? Ganteng juga ya? Kaya pula! Wah.. semua orang pasti sangat iri padamu yang bisa mendapatkannya"

**Yukiko tertawa mendengar perkataan dari temannya itu**

"iya nih Yukiko-sensei kau ini kan baru menikah. Bagaimana jika kita makan-makan di restoran di JUNES?"

"iya Yukiko-sensei ayo ayo" **ujar teman-temannya**

**Yukiko hanya tersenyum dan tertawa geli**

..

"aku tidak menyangka Rise bisa melakukan hal itu seperti tadi pagi. Memangnya ada apa dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini? Dia terlihat lelah dan berbeda dari biasanya" **tanya Yosuke pada Chie yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka yang kebetulan searah**

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti"

"Hanamura-kun!" **terdengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang mereka. Mereka membalikan badan dan**

"Konishi-senpai! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"iya aku baik-baik saja. Ah! Ini, sapu tangan yang kau pinjamkan padaku waktu itu. Terima kasih ya"

''senpai.. kenapa kau berlari sampai lelah seperti ini hanya karena kau ingin mengembalikan sapu tanganku? Lagipula kenapa tidak kembalikan setelah kau tiba di rumah?"

"jangan khawatir Hanamura-kun. Lagipula hari ini aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah dulu. Aku akan pulang malam karena aku harus kerja paruh waktu. Sampai jumpa nanti, Hanamura-kun"

**Saki Konishi melambaikan tangannya pada Yosuke dan sebalikanya**

**Chie yang melihat Yosuke dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Yosuke sangat berbeda dari biasanya ketika berhadapan dengan seniornya itu, gadis yang ia cintainya. Chie merasa iba akan kecantikan Saki Konishi di mata Yosuke**

"ekhhmm.. pendekatan-pendekatan.."

"eehhh! Apa!? Ah.. ng.."

"ayolah Yosuke kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Aku akan membantumu. Hahaha.."

"ah sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang"

..

"ibu, aku bawakan buah-buahan untukmu"

"terimah kasih banyak Kanji"

"ayolah bu, kau harus sembuh. Aku bosan di rumah harus menjaga rumah dan membereskan rumah. belum mengurus ibu di rumah sakit, arrghh!"

**Ibunya hanya membalas dengan senyumannya**

"bu, kutinggalkan sebentar ya"

..

"DIA TIDAK ADA DI KAMARNYA!" **bentak Rise pada seorang suster yang biasa mengurus Naoto**

"ng.. nona.. sebenarnya-"

"DIMANA DIA!? DIMANA NAOTO!? KAU INI BAGAIMANA SIH!? BIASA MENGURUSNYA TIDAK!? KAU INI BENAR-BENAR...(bla bla bla)"

"Rise Kujikawa! Kau pasti mencari Naoto" **kata dokter Dojima yang baru datang**

"Dojima-sensei"

"tenanglah, dia ada di rooftop sedang menjalani terapi bersama dokter terapi disana"

**Tanpa berbasa-basi Rise langsung bergegas kesana menyusul Naoto yang sedang terapi di rooftop**

**..**

"hoaaammm!" **Kanji menguap sambil menarik kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna biru sedang duduk dibangku bersama dengan seorang dokter sedang mengobrol bersama. Entah mengapa Kanji merasa bahwa dirinya sulit mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu sampai akhirnya datanglah seseorang yang ia kenal**

"Naoto! Hah.. hah.. aku mencari-cari dirimu. Ternyata kau ada disini. Kenapa kau melakukan terapi disini? Bukankah harusnya di ruang terapi? Hei dokter! Mengapa harus di rooftop!?" **kata Rise cerewet kelelahan**

"ng.. ano.. eto.."

"Rise-chan, tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku yang meminta dokter untuk melakukan terapi disini"

"tapi Naoto.."

**Rise tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Naoto menampakan senyumnya membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja**

"_Rise? Sedang apa dia disini? Jangan sampai dia tau kalo aku juga ada disini"_ **kata Kanji dalam hati setelah melihat Rise mengobrol dengan gadis yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Akhirnya Kanji memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana**

"apa yang kau lihat Naoto?" **tanya Rise**

"orang di belakangmu. Terlihat mencurigakan. Dia seperti preman"

**Rise membalikan badannya dan terkejut melihat Kanji ada di depan pintu rooftop**

"KANJI TATSUMI!?"

**Kanji langsung membatu tak berdaya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil dirinya. Suara Rise. Rise si cerewet.**

"kaukah itu Kanji?" **Rise menyusul Kanji**

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Kanji?"

"ah.. a-aku.."

"Rise, kau mengenalnya?" **tanya Naoto tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Rise**

"ah Naoto, iya, dia teman sekelasku namanya Kanji Tatsumi. Kanji, ini Naoto"

**Naoto mengulurkan tangannya yang lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Kanji membalas uluran tangannya sambil tersipu malu**

"namaku Naoto Shirogane. Senang mengenal dirimu, Kanji Tatsumi"

**Tidak kuat menahan rasa malu, Kanji langsung melepaskan uluran tangannya dan lari meninggalkan mereka. Rise dan Naoto kebingungan melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu**

**..**

**Waktu menunjukan pukul 21.35 pada jam dinding milik Yukiko. Yukiko hanya duduk di meja makan sambil menatap jam dinding itu. Menunggu suaminya yang belum pulang. Rumah yang sepi hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berdenting sangat jarang bagi seorang pengantin baru. Perasaan Yukiko semakin lama semakin tidak enak. Ia merasa ada sesorang dari balik tembok ruang makannya. Saat ia menyalakan ruang meja makan Yukiko sangat terkejut seseorang sudah berada di depannya sambil membawa kue ulang tahun beserta lilin yang sudah dinyalakan**

"selamat ulang tahun, Yukiko"

"Yuu.. kau mengejutkanku"

"maafkan aku, karena ini memang kejutan untukmu"

"iya. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak"

**Yukiko dan Yuu duduk di kursi meja makan berdua merayakan ulang tahun Yukiko bersama. Yukiko meniup lilin dan berdoa**

"maaf, aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu, Yukiko"

**Yukiko tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam tangan Yuu**

"kue ini, kejutan ini dan dirimu. Itu sudah cukup untukku"

**Yuu tersenyum malu pada Yukiko**

"Yukiko, aku akan memberikanmu 3 permintaan khusus. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya"

"sekarang? Ketiga-tiganya?"

"tidak. Tidak harus sekarang"

"hmm.. kalau begitu permintaan pertamaku. Aku ingin Yuu Narukami selalu ada di sampingku sampai kapan pun"

"permintaanmu sudah kukabulkan. Yuu Narukami bilang padaku bahwa ia akan selalu ada di samping istri tercintanya, Yukiko Amagi sampai kapan pun"

**Mereka tertawa bersama pada malam itu**

* * *

_DAY 3_

"baiklah.. kau sudah siap sekarang. Bagaimana, Kapten Yuu?" **kata Yukiko sambil merapihkan baju tentara milik Yuu dengan bangganya karena suaminya yang baru naik pangkat**

"ya aku siap!" **jawab Yuu kepada istrinya dengan tangan kanannya yang memberi hormat ke atas kepalanya**

"kau juga harus bersiap Yukiko, selamat mengajar kepada anak-anak" **Yukiko mengangguk**

"baiklah, aku berangkat"** Yuu mencium kening istrinya, menggunakan sepatu dan keluar dari rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yukiko membalas lambaian tangan dari Yuu dan bergegas berangkat ke sekolah**

**..**

"AAPPAA!? SE-SE-SEPUPU!?" **teriak Kanji terkejut dalam kelas**

"iya, Naoto itu sepupuku. Setiap pulang sekolah aku harus menjenguknya. Karena kakeknya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi aku yang harus merawatnya untuk sementara. Tapi mengapa kau menanyakan hal ini? Melihat ekspresimu kemarin.. jangan-jangan! Kau-!?" **Rise tersenyum licik pada Kanji**

"apa!? Hah!? Ti-tidak tidak! Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"ah.. sudahlah Kanji, aku tau itu tak usah berbohong padaku. Rambut birunya yang lurus, matanya yang berwarna indigo yang mempesona, tangannya yang lembut, senyumannya yang manis dan wajahnya yang- ng.. ng!?" **Kanji menutup mulut Rise dengan sekuat tenaga**

"ssssstt jangan dilanjutkan! Bagaimana kalau yang lain mendengar!? Hah!?"

"iya! Tapi lepaskan tanganmu! Kita jadi sorotan teman-teman kan!?"

"sudah kuduga kau menyukainya, Kanji"

"belum suka. Tapi.. tertarik"

**Wajah Kanji memerah kesal dan Rise tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat teman sangarnya yang tiba-tiba curhat dan sedang jatuh cinta itu**

"ohayou Rise, ohayou Kanji" **sapa Chie dan Yosuke**

"ohayou" **jawab Rise**

"apa yang kalian lakukan berdua?" **tanya Yosuke**

"dan Kanji, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Merah sekali" **tanya Chie**

"kalian tau? Teman kita ini sedang jatuh cinta!"

"e-EEHHH!? NAAANIIII!?" **teriak Chie dan Yosuke bersamaan (Kanji juga sebenernya karena rahasianya dibocorin)**

"benarkah!? benarkah itu!? Si sangar Kanji sedang jatuh cinta!?"

"mari kita merayakan kebahagiaan(?) si preman sangar Kanji Tatsumi! Hahaha!"

"dengan siapa? Dengan siapa? Wah.. aku penasaran"

"ayo katakanlah!"

"dia adalah se-"

_Krriinnggg_

"maaf, kalian kurang beruntung. Sepertinya kalian harus kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Mungkin lain kali" **kata Kanji**

**Tak lama guru pun datang**

"hei! Rise!" **panggil Chie berbisik. Rise menyenderkan badannya ke kursi agar dapat mendengar suara Chie yang duduk berada di belakangnya**

"coba perhatikan Kuma. Kayaknya dia _forever alone_ gitu ya. Wajahnya _poker face _gitu. Apakah dia tidak punya teman ya selama 2 hari ini?"

**Rise langsung menghadap ke tempat dimana Kuma duduk. Diujung, sedang melihat kearah luar jendela. Mengingatkan Rise akan masa lalunya.**

**..**

"jadi, orang yang Kanji suka adalah sepupumu? Wah.. wah.. kebetulan sekali bukan?" **kata Chie**

"entahlah, padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin loh!"

"seberapa cantiknya dia?"

_Buk brak bak_

**Terdengar suara buku yang berjatuhan di koridor depan kelas mereka. Mereka langsung bergegas keluar kelas. Dilihatnya disitu orang-orang yang sudah mengelilingi Kuma yang sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya juga beberapa lembaran kertas yang berjatuhan di koridor sekolah.**

"ada apa ini anak-anak? Hah!? Kuma, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yukiko-sensei.."

"semuanya bubar! Kembali ke kelas masing-masing! Biar ibu yang membantumu, Kuma"

**Rise yang masih disana merasa kesal dan ingin membantu Kuma disana. Karena tidak bisa menahan diri disitu Rise langsung membantu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.**

"nih! Lain kali kau harus hati-hati"

**Rise kembali ke kelasnya bersama dengan Chie**

**..**

"Naoto Shirogane.." **kata Kanji bergurau sambil senyum-senyum sendiri**

"Kanji! Dari tadi kau melamun saja. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" **tanya ibunya yang masih terbaring di kasur**

"ah! Tidak ada bu, tidak ada. Bukan apa-apa"

**Ibunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya**

"bu, kutinggal sebentar ya"

**Kanji melangkah masuk ke rooftop. Tempat dimana ia bisa membuang rasa stressnya dan sepresinya karena tugas-tugas sekolah untuknya. Seperti biasa, dia selalu menarik-narikan kedua tangannya sambil menghirup udara segar disana. Ia menoleh ke arah bangku dimana pertama kalinya ia melihat Naoto duduk disana.**

_Cekreeekk.._

**Pintu menuju rooftop terbuka. Kanji melihat seorang gadis berambut biru masuk ke rooftop sendirian mendekati pagar rooftop tersebut. Memejamkan matanya sebentar seakan dia menikmati udara segar yang bertiup kearahnya dan kembali membuka matanya melihat langit sore di kota Inaba**

"_Naoto_? _Apa yang dia lakukan disini sendiri?_"**tanya Kanji dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri**

**Karena rasa penasarannya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naoto sendirian disana, Kanji memberanikan diri untuk pergi menghampiri Naoto yang masih berdiri disana. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menghampiri Naoto**

"yo! Na-naoto" **sapa Kanji pada Naoto**

**Naoto menoleh kearah Kanji tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa berkata apa-apa**

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Terapi?"

**Naoto masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia masih terdiam dan menutup mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan Naoto mulai membuka mulutnya**

"aku tau kau pasti sedang menghirup udara segar disini dan-"

"kau.."

**Kanji menghentikan perkataannya saat Naoto mulai berbicara**

"kau.. kau siapa?"

**..**

"Rise, kamu kenapa sih? Kayaknya kamu orang paling beda kalo sama Kuma?" **tanya Chie yang sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas**

"ya.. tidak ada apa-apa sih.. wajarkan kita teman sekelas" **jawab Rise langsung bergegas keluar kelas meninggalkan Chie setelah membereskan tasnya**

**Chie hanya menganggukan kepalanya seakan ia mengerti dan memahami apa yang dibicarakan Rise**

"ada apa dengan Rise? Dia selalu terlihat aneh jika bertemu Kuma" **tanya Yosuke yang baru menghampiri Chie**

"entahlah, aku tak mengerti"

"Rise-chan!" **seseorang memanggil Rise**

"Kumada.."

"terima kasih ya soal yang tadi. Kau sudah membantuku"

"bukan apa-apa Kuma, lupakan saja" **Rise baru saya akan melanjutkan jalannya, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti**

"ng.. ano.. Rise-chan! Se-sepertinya.. Aku menyukaimu!"

..

"hei Yosuke! Sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini. Ada apa? Ceritalah padaku! Ah! Pasti ini semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Konishi-senpai. Benarkan? Ayo cerita!"

"hehe.. cerita tidak ya..? haruskah aku bercerita padamu?"

"tentu saja kau harus! Aku ini kan sahabatmu! Sejak kecil malah!"

"iya iya deh.. akan ku ceritakan. Tapi, jangan kaget mendengarnya ya?"

"iya, ayo cepat kenapa!?"

"begini... mana telingamu!"

**Chie mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Yosuke dan Yosuke mulai membisikan sebuah kata kepada Chie**

"aku akan mengatakan perasaanku kepada Konishi-senpai"

**Chie yang tadinya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu perlahan mulai memudar**

**..**

**Yukiko dan Yuu menikmati makan malamnya berdua di meja makan**

"terima kasih untuk makanannya hari ini, Yukiko"

"aku akan menghidangkan makanan yang sangat lezat hanya untukmu setiap hari"

**Yuu tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya pada Yukiko. Hal itu membuat Yukiko sangat heran dan sedikit kecewa**

"Yuu..?"

**Yuu menoleh pada istrinya**

"kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tempat kerjamu?"

**Yuu menggelengkan kepala **"tidak, tidak ada"

"jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, ceritalah. Aku akan mendengarkannya. Jika itu kabar buruk pun, aku selalu siap mendengarnya. Jadi, ceritalah, apa yang terjadi?"

**Yuu diam sejenak dan perlahan mulai membuka mulutnya**

"kau tau perang yang terjadi antar negara tetangga kita?"

**Yukiko mengangguk**

"negara yang tidak bersalah diserang habis-habisan oleh negara berkekuatan teknologi tinggi"

"lalu?"

"banyak warga banyak warga yang tewas disana, yang membutuhkan bantuan"

"iya, aku tau. Lalu apa masalahny-a. Jangan katakan.. Yuu..?"

"kami akan mengirimkan beberapa pasukan kesana dan aku salah satu dari pasukan tersebut"

* * *

**Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka masing-masing?**

* * *

Maaf-maaf ya kalo ceritanya geje-geje gitu.  
Terus saya juga mau minta maaf kalo-kalo ada kesamaan FF ini sama FF yang pernah kalian baca atau yang kalian buat.

Kalo ada kesamaan judul atau cerita dan yang lain sebagai macamnya, saya cuma mau minta maaf.  
Maaf ya..

kritikan dan saran sangat saya butuhkan kawan^^

Terima kasih atas kemakluman dan telah membaca FF keduaku ini.


End file.
